Leon Trótski
|imagem = Bundesarchiv Bild 183-R15068, Leo Dawidowitsch Trotzki.jpg |imagem_tamanho = |imagem_legenda = c. 1929 |nome_completo = |nascimento_data = |nascimento_local = Ianovka, |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Coyoacán, |residência = |nacionalidade = |ocupação = |principais_trabalhos = |prêmios = |patente = |cargo = |empregador = |salário = |fortuna = |parentesco = |cônjuge = Aleksandra Sokolovskaya Natália Sedova |filhos = |religião = Ateu''O Testamento de Leon Trotsky'' 1940. |influências = |influenciados = |outros_nomes = |conhecido_por = |website = |rodapé = |assinatura = Imagem:Leon Trotsky Signature.svg }} Leon Trótski (nascido Lev Davidovich Bronstein; Ianovka, 7 de novembro de 1879 — Coyoacán, 21 de agosto de 1940) foi um intelectual marxista e revolucionário bolchevique, fundador do Exército Vermelho e rival de Stalin na tomada do PCUS à morte de Lenin. Nos primeiros tempos da União Soviética desempenhou um importante papel político, primeiro como Comissário do Povo (Ministro) para os Negócios Estrangeiros; posteriormente como criador e comandante do Exército Vermelho, e fundador e membro do Politburo do Partido Comunista da União Soviética. Afastado por Stalin (ou Estaline) do controle do partido, Trótski foi expulso deste e exilado da União Soviética, refugiando-se no México, onde veio a ser assassinado por Ramón Mercader, agente da polícia de Stalin.Operações especiais: memórias de uma testemunha indesejada/ Pavel Sudoplatov, Anatoli Sudoplatov, Mem Martins : Europa-América, D.L. 1994 ISBN 972-1-03771-0. As suas ideias políticas, expostas numa obra escrita de grande extensão, deram origem ao trotskismo, corrente ainda hoje importante no marxismo. Primeiros anos Trotsky nasceu numa pequena localidade do óblast de Kherson na atual Ucrânia, sendo o quinto filho de Anna (1850 - 1910) e David Leontyevish Bronstein ou Bronshtein (1847 - 1922), um humilde lavrador de origem judaica que havia aproveitado os esquemas de colonização tsaristas na Crimeia para abandonar a área tradicional de residência autorizada aos judeus (o "pálio") e converter-se num próspero, ainda que iletrado, fazendeiro. Embora a família fosse de origem judaica, não era religiosa; em casa, falava-se russo ou ucraniano e não iídiche. Aos 9 anos, foi para Odessa, a fim de prosseguir seus estudos numa escola tradicional alemã que, ao longo dos anos em que Trótski ali permaneceu, passou pelo processo de russificação,North, David (2010). In Defense of Leon Trotsky. Mehring Books. p. 145 conforme a política czarista da época. Um bom aluno, Trotski revelava já um temperamento de líder, organizando um protesto contra um professor impopular no 2º ano. Não mostrou, contudo, grande interesse pela política nem pelo socialismo até 1896, quando se mudou para Nikolaev, onde cumpriu seu último ano de estudos secundários. Posteriormente cursou Matemática por um breve período na Universidade Nacional de Odessa. Sua irmã Olga viria a se casar com Lev Kamenev, um dos principais líderes bolcheviques e membro do triunvirato liderado por Stálin, que afastaria o próprio Trótski do poder, sendo também afastado posteriormente. Os dias da revolução: De Outubro a Brest-Litovski No decurso da revolução, Trotsky deixa de acreditar na unificação de todas as facções social-democratas, abandona a sua trajectória anterior de socialista independente e junta-se ao partido bolchevique de Lenin. Destacando-se pelo seu talento como organizador e agitador, é eleito presidente do soviete de Petrogrado, participa activamente na luta para derrubar o Governo Provisório de Alexander Kerenski, e lidera o Comité Militar Revolucionário que planeja e concretiza o assalto ao Palácio de Inverno, consumando a Revolução de Outubro. Após a conquista do poder pelos Bolcheviques, Trotsky torna-se Comissário do Povo para os Negócios Estrangeiros, com a missão de negociar o armistício militar com a Alemanha e seus aliados. A posição de Trotsky nas negociações do armistício foi oposta a de Lenin - que achava que um tratado deveria ser assinado com a Alemanha em quaisquer condições - mas também oposta a dos comunistas de Esquerda, que propunham a guerra revolucionária; para ele, a posição a tomar seria de "nem paz, nem guerra"; o governo soviético deveria retirar-se das conversações e esperar pela agitação revolucionária no exército alemão. Através de uma combinação prévia com Lenin, que havia aceitado testar sua proposta ("para estar de bem com Trotsky, vale a pena até perder a Letônia e a Estônia", teria dito Lenin), Trótski acaba por retirar-se de facto das conversações a 10 de fevereiro de 1918, respondendo a Alemanha com um novo ataque, que obrigou o governo soviético a assinar por fim a 3 de março o desvantajoso Tratado de Brest-Litovski. Trótski abandona subsequentemente o cargo, mas ainda no mesmo mês é nomeado Comissário do Povo para os Assuntos Militares (até 1925) e, em setembro, líder do Comité Militar Revolucionário do regime soviético. É neste contexto que lidera de forma decisiva a criação e organização do Exército Vermelho, que acaba por vencer a longa e violenta guerra Civil Russa (1918-20) contra o Exército Branco, garantindo a sobrevivência do regime soviético. Comissário da Guerra esquerda|thumb|200px|Leon TrótskiЛев Д. Троцький1900 (?) (marxist.org). 1918: Formulação da política militar e primeiros sucessos Contrariamente ao que a velha guarda bolchevique desejava, Trótski reorganizou o Exército Vermelho em torno do recrutamento compulsório de camponeses, enquadrados por oficiais do antigo exército Imperial Russo, os quais eram vigiados quanto às suas simpatias políticas por propagandistas e militantes bolcheviques ("comissários políticos") encarregados de validar as ordens militares dadas por estes oficiais, e garantir sua confiabilidade ("comando dual"). O Exército Vermelho foi assim constituído como uma organização hierarquizada e burocrática, que, como era norma em todos os exército desse tempo, apoiava-se no uso de uma disciplina estrita que previa o uso liberal da pena de morte para atos de covardia e deserção, aplicável tanto aos ex-oficiais do Exército Imperial quanto aos comunistas. Como o próprio Trotsky explicou numa de suas proclamações: Tal atitude levou a constantes protestos de militantes bolcheviques, que prefeririam um Exército Vermelho organizado como uma milícia popular dirigida exclusivamente por comunistas e dotada de oficiais eleitos. Para Trótski- que nada tinha de militar profissional - no entanto, as necessidades de uma guerra moderna impunham a posse de conhecimentos técnicos especializados que poderiam ser encontrados apenas num corpo de militares de carreira, daí a necessidade absoluta do recurso a "especialistas burgueses". Leve-se em conta que, pelo uso de uma disciplina tida por muitos como "brutal", Trótski procurou impor a vigência do princípio meritocrático no Exército Vermelho: não teve qualquer hesitação em promover oficiais tzaristas competentes a postos de responsabilidade, nem hesitou tampouco em validar punições e mesmo fuzilamentos de militantes comunistas tidos como culpados de covardia.Robert Service, A History of Twentieth-Century Russia, Penguin,1997, pgs.105/106 Ajudou muito, aliás, na qualidade da sua liderança, que Trotsky, não obstante deixasse as decisões militares a cargo dos oficiais profissionais, houvesse passado boa parte da Guerra Civil deslocando-se para o fronte a bordo do seu lendário trem blindado - dotado de uma tipografia portátil, uma banda e outras facilidades - a partir do qual podia realizar a propaganda, monitorar as atividades militares, resolver diferendos burocráticos e logísticos, e eventualmente lançar mão dos seus talentos oratórios para elevar o moral da tropa. Na situação militar desesperada do verão de 1918, com os bolcheviques reduzidos à posse da parte da Rússia Europeia em torno de Moscou e Petrogrado (S.Petersburgo), com os alemães e austríacos ocupando a fronteira ocidental, os ingleses e franceses o Ártico russo, e as várias formações antibolcheviques, a Sibéria, Trótski recebeu carta branca do Partido para aplicar seus métodos. O primeiro grande sucesso militar do Comissário da Guerra seria a defesa da linha de frente dos Urais contra as tropas da Legião Checoslovaca - uma tropa de soldados checos emigrados mobilizados para a luta contra os austríacos ao lado do exército tzarista, que haviam sido instigados pela Entente franco-britânica e pela oposição russa a lutarem contra os bolcheviques - defesa esta que culminou na tomada de Kazan pelo Exército Vermelho em 10 de Setembro de 1918.Leon Trotsky, My Life,op.cit., Cap.33 Após esta vitória,como prova da confiança do Partido na política militar de Trotsky, o Conselho Militar Supremo foi (temporariamente) extinto em favor do estabelecimento de um Comandante em Chefe do Exército Vermelho, o qual viria a ser o comandante do Regimento Vermelho de Fuzileiros Letões (a Letônia tendo sido uma das regiões de fronteira do Império Russo onde o bolchevismo tinha encontrado mais seguidores) Ioakim Vatsetis (ou Jukums Vacietis), homem de confiança do Comissário da Guerra. A medida que a situação militar da Rússia Soviética se tornava menos crítica, no entanto, a oposição ao Comissário da Guerra, paradoxalmente, recrudescia. Logo após a vitória no fronte dos Urais, Vatsetis propõs que uma estratégia puramente defensiva deveria ser seguida no fronte siberiano - onde a Legião Checoslovaca havia sido substituída pelas tropas do almirante branco Aleksandr Kolchak - de forma a poupar tropas para operações no fronte ucraniano, onde as tropas brancas do general Anton Ivanovich Denikin estavam na ofensiva. Esta proposta foi rejeitada pelo Comitê Central bolchevique, e como o avanço no fronte oriental acabou por provar-se bem sucedido - contra as expectativas de Trotsky e Vatsetis - este acabou por ser demitido da posição de Comandante em Chefe, que foi dada ao general Serguei KamenevLeon Trotsky, My Life,ibid., pg.470 (nenhum parentesco com o cunhado de Trotsky). Por trás de todas estas querelas, estava a defesa de Trótski do Exército Vermelho como organização não partidária, que fez com que ele tivesse, desde muito cedo, de defrontar-se com uma cabala no interior do Partido, dirigida por Stalin - que, entre Maio e Outubro de 1918, estava encarregado de organizar serviços de intendência no fronte de Tsartsin - a futura Stalingrado - e havia tornado-se o governante informal da região do Baixo Volga, onde instalara um reinado de terror dirigido contra as antigas classes dirigentes e especialmente contra os antigos oficiais do Exército Imperial, fuzilados sob qualquer pretexto. Stalin e seu futuro Ministro da Defesa, Kliment Voroshilov, levaram sua oposição à Trótski ao ponto de recusarem subordinar-se ao ex-general tzarista Andrei Snesarev, nomeado por Trótski para dirigir as operações militares na região. Ao criticar a política de Trótski como hostil aos "velhos bolcheviques", Stalin conseguiu uma primeira base de apoio na burocracia do Partido que lhe seria muito útil na luta posterior pelo poder. Em outubro de 1918, quando a ameaça dos exércitos brancos na frente dos Urais tinha desaparecido, no entanto, Trótski voltou sua atenção para a Frente SulCf. Isaac Deutscher,Stalin, Penguin Books, 1982, pg.210 e acabou por impor-se a Stalin, recebendo o apoio de Lenin, que, no entanto, ciente da necessidade de não diminuir Stalin diante de seus camaradas de Partido, organizou sua remoção honrosa para Moscou e encarregou o então Secretário Geral do Partido, Sverdlov, de organizar um encontro de reconciliação entre os dois antagonistas, o qual, no entanto, falhou: Trotsky respondeu a Stalin, quando este pediu-lhe para que não perseguisse seus "rapazes", que a revolução não tinha tempo para esperar que os "rapazes" crescessem…Cf. Deutscher, ibid., pg. 210 1919: Crise e restauração de prestígio Continuamente importunado pela oposição da velha guarda bolchevique, comandada por Stalin, às suas políticas, Trótski chegou, em julho de 1919, a oferecer sua renúncia ao cargo de Comissário da Guerra ao órgão do Comitê Central do Partido responsável pelas nomeações para cargos administrativos, o Orgburo, de forma a obrigar a cúpula do Partido a expressar abertamente seu desacordo consigo ou apoiá-lo.Trotsky, My Life, op.cit., pg.471 Que a segunda opção tenha sido a escolhida deveu-se antes de tudo a Lenin, que, muito embora encontrasse dificuldades em conciliar os atritos criados por Trótski, pelo seu comportamento arrogante, com o restante dos líderes do Partido, continuou em última instância a apoiar sua política militar, chegando mesmo a, num dado momento em 1919, entregar-lhe um papel timbrado com sua assinatura que Trótski poderia utilizar para validar qualquer ordem sua."Ciente do caráter rigoroso das ordens do Camarada Trótski, estou tão absolutamente convencido da sua correção, expediência e necessidade para o triunfo da causa, que as endosso sem quaisquer reservas-ass.V.ULYANOV/LENIN"-cf.Leon Trotsky, My Life, op.cit., pg.487. No entanto, Trótski continuaria tendo suas políticas contestadas surdamente pelo Partido durante todo o início de 1919, especialmente pela estratégia tímida que havia proposto para o fronte siberiano (onde as tropas vermelhas continuavam a ter sucessos contra o Almirante Kolchak), assim como pela sua incapacidade de resolver a situação militar no fronte ucraniano, onde as tropas brancas do general Anton Denikin tinham sua base. No entanto, uma mudança de situação acabaria por restabelecer o seu prestígio. Stalin e Serguei Kamenev propunham que a estratégia para lidar com a situação na Ucrânia deveria incluir um assalto à retaguarda de Denikin na região caucasiana do Kuban, onde havia uma concentração de aldeias de cossacos aliados dos Brancos. Trótski, por sua vez, alegava que tal estratégia nada mais faria do que soldar a aliança entre as forças cossacas e os Brancos, e que a situação deveria ser resolvida por um ataque na direção do Leste da Ucrânia, onde a concentração de indústrias atrairia o apoio dos operários ao Exército Vermelho; os cossacos - que lutavam em defesa de suas terras - deixados a si mesmos, acabariam por ficar neutros. E, efetivamente, a execução do plano de Stalin apenas reforçou o Exército Branco, que, em setembro de 1919, tomou Orel e avançou para o Norte, na direção de Moscou e do centro de produção de munições de Tula, ameaçando a própria existência do regime soviético.Trotsky, My Life, op.cit., pgs. 471/473. Ao final, seria o plano de Trótski que acabaria sendo adotado: em Outubro de 1919, dois ataques de flanco lançados contra o Exército Branco o separaram da cavalaria cossaca, forçando Denikin a recuar para a Ucrânia, de onde o Exército Branco, completamente desmoralizado, e sem contar mais com os subsídios do governo britânico, recuaria para a Criméia.Cf. Richard Pipes, Russia under the Bolshevik Regime, Nova Iorque, Vintage, 1995, pgs.127/129 No entanto, os responsáveis pela defesa da Frente Sul jamais admitiram abertamente o seu débito para Trótski, o qual, inclusive, antes da ofensiva final, enviou ao Comitê Central do Partido uma carta defendendo sua estratégia e eximido-se de responsabilidade pelos erros anteriores do comando do Exército Vermelho na Ucrânia - uma reação que Lenin classificaria numa anotação à margem da carta de Trótski como produto de "nervosismo".Cf. Richard Pipes, ibid., pg. 126 O que reabilitaria decisivamente a reputação de Trótski seria a sua eficiente defesa de Petrogrado contra as tropas do General branco Yudenich, que atacaria a antiga capital também em outubro de 1919, tentando solapar o moral do Exército Vermelho pela tomada do berço da revolução. Opondo-se às objeções de Lenin - que a princípio pensara em abandonar Petrogrado para concentrar-se na defesa da Frente Sul - Trótski comandou a defesa pessoalmente, chegando a cavalgar em direção às linhas inimigas sozinho para animar tropas em fuga. Esta vitória decisiva elevaria o Comissário da Guerra ao auge do seu prestígio - o qual foi imediatamente seguido pelo seu declínio. Após a derrota de Denikin e Yudenich, o Exército Branco estava reduzido a um remanescente entrincheirado na Crimeia, sob o comando do barão Pyotr Nikolayevich Wrangel, remanescente este que poderia ser liquidado facilmente pelo Exército Vermelho, quando o ditador nacionalista da Polônia, Józef Piłsudski, resolveu aproveitar-se do vácuo de poder na Ucrânia - onde a autoridade dos bolcheviques encontrava dificuldade para afirmar-se diante da atividade dos nacionalistas ucranianos e dos bandos anarquistas comandados por Nestor Makhno - para intentar restaurar o antigo império polonês nesta região, avançando para o leste com seu exército e tomando Kiev em 7 de maio de 1920. A reação nacionalista que este ataque provocou na Rússia determinou que o contra-ataque do Exército Vermelho fosse extremamente bem sucedido, limpando a Ucrânia e a Bielorrússia ocidentais de tropas polonesas. Para Trótski, a contraofensiva deveria limitar-se a esta restauração do poder soviético nas repúblicas não-russas da fronteira ocidental, mas Lenin viu na situação a oportunidade de instalar um regime socialista na Polônia que servisse de elo de ligação entre a Rússia soviética e a Alemanha, onde as forças de Esquerda poderiam recuperar-se da repressão do levante spartakista de 1919, e ordenou uma ofensiva na direção de Varsóvia, onde esperava um levantamento operário na retaguarda de Pilsudiski. Trótski, no entanto, considerava que os poloneses, recém-independentes, tenderiam a colocar a garantia de sua independência acima da transformação socialista, e a derrota do Exército Vermelho nos arredores de Varsóvia em agosto de 1920, se privou a Rússia soviética de uma fronteira comum com a Alemanha - para grande prejuízo do movimento comunista internacional - ao mesmo tempo aumentou o prestígio de Trótski, que havia considerado as expectativas de Lenin e dos bolcheviques como irreais e advertido contra o otimismo excessivo.Trotsky, My Life, op.cit., pg.475 A instâncias de Trótski, foi firmado um tratado de paz com a Polônia, o qual permitiu que o Exército Vermelho liquidasse o bastião Branco na Crimeia em Novembro de 1920, encerrando a Guerra Civil. O Pós-Guerra Civil A autossuficiência de Trótski, mesmo após a vitória dos Vermelhos na Guerra Civil, acabou por determinar que seu prestígio público sofresse abalos importantes: o primeiro, quando da repressão brutal das revoltas de Kronstadt e de Tambov, em que teve papel importante na adoção de uma política de repressão e de rejeição de qualquer compromisso com os rebeldes. Segundo, quando, após haver proposto um abandono do comunismo de guerra e um retorno parcial ao livre mercado, pela adoção do que viria a consistir na futura NEP, no início de 1920, foi desautorizado por Lenin, propondo então, como uma alternativa, que "os métodos de guerra fossem aplicados sistematicamente",Leon Trotsky, My Life, op.cit., pg.482 mediante um combate decidido ao desemprego decorrente da desmobilização e visando a rápida recuperação econômica da Rússia Soviética pela abolição total da independência, mesmo nominal, dos sindicatos e pela generalização do trabalho forçado através da formação de "exércitos do trabalho" que mobilizariam forçosamente trabalhadores ociosos. Somando-se à desconfiança dos veteranos bolcheviques por sua adesão tardia ao Partido, estas posições lhe darão uma fama de bonapartista e ditador militar potencial, e em muito enfraquecerão sua posição diante de Stalin; Lenin, no seu Testamento Político, falará de Trótski como "o homem mais capaz do presente Comitê Central", mas deplorará suas tendências autoritárias (nas palavras de Lenin, "sua tendência a abordar as questões apenas pelo lado administrativo"). Derrota diante de Stalin Desde 1920, Lênin receia crescentemente a burocratização do Partido e do Estado. A sua morte, em 1924, gera um vazio de poder que acirra a disputa interna entre o setor burocratizado e o setor em defesa de uma maior sovietização do regime. O primeiro, simbolizado por Stálin, acaba por vencer, assumindo a direção quase total do partido. Nesse momento, Trótski não quis ou não pôde opor-se ativamente a Stalin, mantendo-se discreto no 12º Congresso do Partido em 1923, onde acaba por perder o poder para um triunvirato, também chamado de Troika, constituído por Stalin, Lev Kamenev e Grigori Zinoviev. Trótski e seus apoiantes organizam-se na Oposição de Esquerda, facção que nos anos seguintes luta no interior do partido contra Stalin. Havia, no entanto, uma assimetria fundamental nesta luta faccionária: a Oposição de Esquerda, por mais bem implantada que estivesse no interior da militância comum do Partido, não tinha qualquer poder no interior das instâncias decisórias de um Partido Bolchevique já totalmente burocratizado. Trótski, pela sua entrada tardia no Partido e por não ter assumido responsabilidade por nomeações burocráticas como Stalin, não possuía capacidade de alavancar suas posições pelo exercício do clientelismo. Mas ainda, desde o seu Décimo Congresso,em 1920, o Partido Bolchevique havia adotado - com o apoio de Trótski, diga-se de passagem - um novo regimento administrativo que proibia a existência de facções permanentemente organizadas no partido, o que tornava possível a qualquer contestação à liderança do Partido ser caracterizada como "faccionária". Resumindo, o prestígio pessoal de Trotsky era inteiramente desproporcional aos recursos políticos concretos que ele poderia mobilizar no interior de um Partido à cuja vida interna ele era estranho. Daí, em grande parte, a inação de Trotsky diante da ascensão de Stalin; na ausência de Lenin - que até então havia sempre abonado suas políticas em momentos decisivos - Trotsky escolheu não desafiar o conclave bolchevique, sabendo que suas chances de vitória eram reduzidas.Cf., e.g., Orlando Figes, A People's Tragedy, Nova Iorque, Viking, 1997, pg.802 Durante a preparação pelo Comintern de um levante revolucionário na Alemanha em finais de 1923- com Lenin ainda vivo mas incapacitado - Trótski já havia solicitado ao Partido permissão para atender um convite feito pelo líder comunista alemão Heinrich Brandler e dirigir o levante projetado in loco como combatente revolucionário internacional - um projeto que de certa forma antecipava a aventura boliviana de Che Guevara. A permissão foi, no entanto, negada, pois Stalin temia que, se Trótski caísse prisioneiro ou morto, o embaraço que tal provocaria ao governo soviético, e temia mais ainda a possibilidade de que ele retornasse da Alemanha vitorioso, caso em que o aumento de seu poder e influência seria irresistível. O levante alemão, mal preparado e executado, foi um fracasso, e fortaleceu a tendência stalinista de abandonar a revolução socialista internacional pelo "socialismo num só país". No decorrer das lutas confusas que se seguiriam, Trótski buscou uma consolação - assim como um aumento da sua influência - pela concentração no trabalho teórico e intelectual. Trótski já havia, durante a Revolução de 1905, formulado a Teoria da Revolução Permanente- a proposição de que a revolução liberal-burguesa, nas condições de um país capitalista atrasado como a Rússia não se deteria na constituição de uma república democrática, mas avançaria para a revolução socialista, num processo sem solução de continuidade - contrariamente ao entendimento evolucionista do marxismo predominante à época, segundo o qual a revolução socialista seria um produto do esgotamento prévio das possibilidades de desenvolvimento capitalista nacional. Após a Revolução de 1917, passou a defender também que a revolução socialista era um processo mundial e que a Revolução Russa necessitaria continuar a desenrolar-se numa arena mundial, no âmbito de uma perspectiva internacionalista que contrastava claramente com a política estalinista do "socialismo num só país". Defendeu a rápida industrialização da economia e o abandono da NEP (Nova Política Econômica) de Lenin, quando Stalin e o teórico Bukharin defendiam a industrialização gradual e a manutenção daquela política. A dissidência no interior do Partido vem a público quando Trótski publica, em 1924, um prefácio à edição dos seus escritos de 1917, As Lições de Outubro, criticando a falta de estratégia revolucionária de Stalin e da Direção do Comintern na direção do levante alemão de 1923, e compara suas atitudes com a indecisão demonstrada por Kamenev e Zinoviev às vésperas da Revolução de Outubro. Estas discordâncias abertas afastam politicamente Trótski de Stalin, culminando na sua expulsão do partido a 12 de novembro de 1927, o exílio em Alma Ata (hoje Altana), na então República Socialista Soviética do Cazaquistão, a 31 de janeiro de 1928, e finalmente a expulsão da União Soviética em 1929. Ainda em julho desse ano, começa a publicar um boletim mensal da oposição, que continuaria a ser publicado e contrabandeado para o território soviético durante todo o seu exílio . Ironicamente, afastado Trótski, Stalin vira-se contra Bukharin e acaba por apropriar-se de muitos dos preceitos da política econômica enunciados por Trótski, implementando-a, todavia, de uma forma criticada por uma grande maioria, como exageradamente violenta e autoritária. Tal "virada à Esquerda" de Stalin, no entanto, fez muito para privar a Oposição de Esquerda de grande parte dos seus partidários na URSS, que acabam por aderir a Stalin, que consideram estar realizando na prática o programa da oposição, nomeadamente o economista Ievguêni Preobrajenski e o antigo chefe de governo da Ucrânia soviética e amigo pessoal de Trótski desde a época de sua estadia nos Bálcãs, o socialista romeno de etnia búlgara Christian Rakovski - que, juntamente com a imensa maioria dos antigos trotskistas, haveriam de perecer nas Grandes Purgas dos anos 1930. Exílio e morte thumb|200px|Trótski e a sua filha Nina ([[França).]] Após a deportação, Trótski passou pela Turquia, França (Julho de 1933 a Junho de 1935) e Noruega (Junho de 1935 a Setembro de 1936), fixando-se finalmente no México, a convite do pintor Diego Rivera, vivendo temporariamente em casa deste e mais tarde em casa da esposa de Rivera, a pintora Frida Kahlo. A medida que aumenta a repressão stalinista, multiplicam-se os lutos familiares. Além da morte dos seus quatro filhos, os genros, noras, netos, e outros parentes próximos de Trotsky são igualmente vítimas da repressão por sua ligação com um "inimigo do povo" e desaparecem nos sucessivos expurgos da década de 1930, com exceção do único filho que Zina pôde levar consigo ao exterior, e que acabou por reunir-se ao avô no México, após complicadas negociações com a mulher francesa de Leon Sedov - que havia se responsabilizado pelo sobrinho até a sua própria morte num hospital parisiense. No seu crescente isolamento pessoal e político, Trotsky, a partir desta altura, aumenta consideravelmente a sua produção escrita, escrevendo importantes obras como sua autobiografia, Minha Vida (1930), a História da Revolução Russa (em 2 vols., 1930 e 1932), A Revolução Permanente (1930) e A Revolução Traída (1936), uma crítica violenta ao Estalinismo. Apoiando-se sobre um panfleto de Rakovski, Os Perigos profissionais do poder, Trótski considerava em A Revolução Traída que a União Soviética se tornara num Estado de trabalhadores degenerado, controlado por uma burocracia não-democrática - derivada, no entanto, da própria classe operária (em um processo descrito como Degenerescência Burocrática) e que teria eventualmente de ser derrubada por uma 2ª revolução política que restaurasse o caráter democrático da revolução socialista, ou, então, degenerar ao ponto de regressar ao capitalismo. thumb|Túmulo de Leon Trótski em Coyoacán, bairro da cidade do México, no jardim da casa onde morou durante seus últimos anos de vida. Trotsky rejeitou as teses ultra-esquerdistas de certos opositores bolcheviques do estalinismo (notadamente os "Centralistas Democráticos" liderados por Sapronov), que consideravam que o stalinismo era uma restauração do capitalismo, algo similar à restauração da monarquia francesa pelos Bourbons em 1815. Através desta mesma analogia com a Revolução Francesa, Trotsky considerou que o regime de Stalin era um Termidor soviético, no sentido de que, assim como o 9 Termidor francês havia derrubado o radicalismo pequeno-burguês de Robespierre, Saint-Just e dos jacobinos, mas preservado o caráter burguês da sociedade francesa, do mesmo modo o estalinismo havia eliminado todos os elementos internacionalistas e de democracia proletária do regime soviético, mas não havia, de momento, abolido o caráter socialista da economia e das relações sociais na Rússia. Considerando a URSS estalinista, assim, como presa num estágio de transição entre o capitalismo e o socialismo, e não considerando que ela houvesse se convertido num capitalismo de Estado, Trótski opôs-se, no início da Segunda Guerra Mundial, àqueles entre seus seguidores - especialmente fortes no partido trotskista americano, o Socialist Workers' Party (SWP), mas também figuras isoladas como o brasileiro Mário Pedrosa - que propunham retirar apoio à URSS em caso de ataque externo. Para Trótski, a defesa das aquisições da Revolução de Outubro exigia o respeito mais estrito à consigna de "defesa incondicional da União Soviética". Muito embora opusesse-se ao Pacto Molotov-Ribbentrop, que considerava desmoralizante para o movimento operário, orientou seus partidários para que apoiassem a expropriação dos latifúndios e das fábricas realizadas por Stalin no leste da Polônia e nos Países Bálticos quando da sua incorporação forçada na URSS. A 3 de Setembro de 1938, numa reunião com 25 delegados de 11 países, Trótski e seus seguidores fundam a Quarta Internacional, como alternativa à Terceira Internacional estalinista. Trótski tinha entrado entretanto em conflito com Diego Rivera - numa disputa que tinha tanto a ver com as pretensões políticas de Rivera no movimento trotskista, que Trótski desfavorecia, quanto com a breve ligação de Trótski com Frida Kahlo - e mudara-se em 1939 para uma casa própria no bairro de Coyoacán, na Cidade do México. A 24 de Maio de 1940 sobrevive a um ataque à sua casa por assassinos alegadamente a mando de Stalin. Não sobreviverá, no entanto, ao segundo ataque de Stalin: a 20 de Agosto de 1940, o agente Ramón Mercader consegue sob disfarce entrar pacificamente na sua sala para um encontro, e, aproveitando um momento de distracção, aplica com uma picareta um golpe fatal no seu crânio. Ao ouvir o ruído, os guarda-costas de Trótski precipitam-se para a sala e quase matam Mercader, mas Trótski detém-nos, exclamando: Faleceu no dia seguinte. O líder a URSS desejava ocultar fatos de seu passado, como suas ações de agente provocador a serviço a polícia secreta tsarista (a Okhrana). Stalin: Uma lenda fabricada sob medida. Documentos revelam que até 1917, por trás da fachada de revolucionário exemplar, o líder soviético operou como agente da polícia secreta do czar. Acessado em 12 de Outubro de 2012. Neste período, Trótski escrevia uma biografia não autorizada sobre Stálin e este seria um dos motivos do crime. A casa de Trótski em Coyocán, preservada no mesmo estado em que se encontrava naquele dia, é hoje um museu, em cujos terrenos se encontra ainda o cenotáfio de Trótski, com a foice e martelo talhados sobre seu nome. Trótski nunca foi formalmente reabilitado pelo governo soviético, seja durante a "desestalinização" de Khrushchov, seja durante a "Glasnost" de Mikhail Gorbatchov, apesar da reabilitação, durante estes dois episódios, da maioria da velha guarda bolchevique morta durante os grandes expurgos de Stalin. Dos descendentes de Trótski, o único que pôde preservar sua conexão com a família seria o seu neto, o engenheiro Esteban Volkov, filho de Zina, que seria criado por Natalia Sedova no México e muito faria pela preservação da memória do avô pela manutenção da sua casa de Coyoacán como um museu privado, depois apropriado pelo governo mexicano. Na década de 1990, Volkov viajaria à Rússia para encontrar-se, após sessenta anos de separação, com uma irmã recém-localizada, doente terminal de câncer, com a qual teve de conversar através de um intérprete, para explicar-lhe que a decisão de deixá-la na URSS havia sido imposta à sua mãe por Stalin. A morte de Trotsky na imprensa Um dos secretários de Trotsky, Joseph Hansen, entregou à Imprensa um relato sobre o assassinato do líder comunista: Segundo Hansen, Jackson chegou à casa de Trotsky às 5h30 da tarde do dia 20 de agosto, dizendo-lhe que havia escrito um artigo, sobre o qual gostaria de sua opinião. Trotsky concordou e ambos se encaminharam para a sala de jantar, onde estava a sra. Trotsky. "Alegando estar com a garganta seca, Jackson pediu um copo de água. A sra. Trotsky ofereceu-lhe chá. Ele agradeceu mas preferiu a água. Então, Trotsky convidou-o a passarem para o seu escritório". O primeiro indício de que algo de anormal acontecera foi o som de gritos lancinantes e de uma luta violenta. A princípio os secretários e guarda-costas julgaram que havia acontecido algum acidente, mas, ao ingressarem no escritório, encontraram Trotsky com o rosto banhado em sangue. Um dos guarda-costas correu para socorrê-lo, enquanto o outro atracava-se com o assassino, que empunhava um revólver. "Provavelmente o assassino atacou-o por trás, utilizando uma picareta cuja ponta penetrou-lhe o cérebro. Mas em vez de cair inconsciente, como o assassino planejara, Trotsky agarrou-se a ele". Enquanto jazia, sangrando, no chão, Trotsky disse a Hansen: "Jackson baleou-me com um revólver. Acho que, dessa vez, é o fim". Hansen tentou animá-lo, dizendo que o ferimento era superficial e que não podia ter sido causado por um tiro, já que ninguém tinha ouvido o estampido. "Não, sinto aqui que desta vez eles conseguiram" - disse Trotsky, apontando para o coração. Trotsky lutou pela vida por mais de 24 horas, vindo a falecer às 7h25 da noite de 21 de agosto.New York Times, edição de 22/08/1940. Biografias Trotsky encontrou, na década de 1950, um grande biógrafo na pessoa do marxista polonês radicado na Inglaterra Isaac Deutscher, que escreveu a monumental biografia em três volumes: O Profeta Armado - Trotsky 1879-1921, O Profeta Desarmado - Trotsky 1921-1929 e O Profeta Banido - Trotsky 1929-1940, a qual encontra-se atualmente disponível no original em publicação da Verso Editions, e em português numa tradução da Editora Civilização Brasileira, republicada recentemente pela Editora Record. Trata-se de uma biografia polêmica, onde Deutscher questiona frequentemente as posições de Trotsky, o que a torna mais dinâmica que outra biografia também monumental e mais documentada e posterior do trotskista francês Pierre Broué, Trotsky (Paris, Fayard, 1988) não possui, por este defender diretamente as ideias de Trotsky. Ver também * Curva de desenvolvimento capitalista * Grande Expurgo * Lei do Desenvolvimento desigual e combinado * Liga Comunista (Brasil) * Oposição de Esquerda * Oposição Unificada * Programa de Transição * Quarta Internacional * Revolução mundial * Teoria da revolução permanente * Trotskismo Bibliografia * Dmitri Volkogonov. “Trotsky — The Eternal Revolucionary”. Free Press/Simon & Schuster, 524 páginas, 1996 Ligações externas * Secção de Leon Trotsky em português no Marxists Internet Archive * Trotsky em Português: esboço bibliográfico. Artigo de Alvaro Bianchi 2005 * O Chefe das Operações Especiais (assassinatos e terrorismo) de Stálin explica como coordenou o assassinato do revolucionário ucraniano, no México, em [[1940], e o roubo dos segredos atômicos dos Estados Unidos. Operações Especiais — Memórias de uma Testemunha Indesejada. Publicações Europa-América, 543 páginas, 1994] * A Oposição de Esquerda no Brasil - Histórico - Documentos da Liga Comunista Internacionalista 1930 – 1933 * Artigo: Trotsky. Uma vida dedicada à revolução socialista * O Marxismo de Leon TrotskiArtigo de Alvaro Bianchi - professor de ciência política - Unicamp * Trótski: 65 anos depoisAto em homenagem ao 65 anos da morte de Trótski reúne 700 pessoas em São Paulo (2005) ; espanhol * Site Liga Internacional dos Trabalhadores ; inglês * Categoria:Ateus da Rússia Categoria:Bolcheviques Categoria:Comunistas da Rússia Categoria:Judeus ateus Categoria:Judeus da Ucrânia Categoria:Marxistas Categoria:Mortes por assassínio Categoria:Políticos da União Soviética Categoria:Revolucionários da Rússia Categoria:Trotskismo Categoria:Trotskistas an:Leon Trotsky ar:ليون تروتسكي arz:ليون تروتسكى ast:León Trotsky az:Lev Trotski bar:Leo Trotzki bat-smg:Levs Truockis be:Леў Троцкі be-x-old:Леў Троцкі bg:Лев Троцки bn:লিওন ত্রোত্‌স্কি bo:ལི་ཡོན་ཁྲོའོ་ཚི་ཁི། br:Lyev Trotsky bs:Lav Trocki ca:Lev Trotski ckb:لیۆن ترۆتسکی cs:Lev Davidovič Trockij cv:Троцкий Лев Давидович cy:Leon Trotsky da:Lev Trotskij de:Leo Trotzki el:Λέων Τρότσκι en:Leon Trotsky eo:Lev Trockij es:León Trotski et:Lev Trotski eu:Leon Trotski ext:Leon Trotski fa:لئون تروتسکی fi:Lev Trotski fiu-vro:Trotski Lev fr:Léon Trotski fy:Leon Trotski ga:Leon Trotscaí gd:Leon Trotsky gl:Lev Trotski he:לאון טרוצקי hi:त्रोत्स्की hr:Lav Trocki hu:Lev Davidovics Trockij hy:Լև Տրոցկի id:Lev Trotski io:Lev Trocki is:Lev Trotskíj it:Lev Trotsky ja:レフ・トロツキー jbo:lev. trotskis jv:Lev Trotski ka:ლევ ტროცკი kk:Троцкий ko:레프 트로츠키 ku:Lev Trotskî la:Leo Trotski lad:Leon Trotsky lb:Leo Trotzki lt:Levas Trockis lv:Ļevs Trockis mk:Лав Троцки ml:ലിയോൺ ട്രോട്സ്കി mr:लेऑन ट्रॉट्स्की ms:Leon Trotsky my:ထရော့စကီ လီယွန် mzn:لئون تروتسکی nl:Leon Trotski nn:Lev Trotskij no:Lev Trotskij oc:Trotski pl:Lew Trocki pms:Lev Davidovič Trockij qu:Leon Trotsky ro:Lev Davidovici Troțki ru:Троцкий, Лев Давидович sa:त्रोत्स्की sah:Лев Троцкай scn:Leon Davidovich Trotsky sco:Leon Trotsky sh:Lav Trocki simple:Leon Trotsky sk:Lev Davidovič Trockij sl:Lev Trocki sq:Lav Trocki sr:Лав Троцки sv:Lev Trotskij ta:லியோன் திரொட்ஸ்கி tg:Лев Тротский th:เลออน ทรอตสกี tl:Leon Trotsky tr:Lev Troçki uk:Троцький Лев Давидович ur:ٹراٹسکی vi:Lev Davidovich Trotsky war:Leon Trotsky xmf:ლევ ტროცკი yi:לייב טראצקי yo:Leon Trotsky zh:列夫·托洛茨基 zh-min-nan:Lev Trockij